


UFO Watchers Rejoice!

by sanva



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to the final episode. What about all those people that watch Area 51? (Area 51 go boom. Tourists gawk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	UFO Watchers Rejoice!

  


 

It was a day just like any other. Heat broiled up from the dusty landscape and waves. Maria adjusted her sunglasses, wiping sweat from her forehead. Ahead of her the camera crew was set up, a few guys and a decent camera. They couldn't afford the best, but it wasn't like this was for a feature film. They were only here to get footage for a documentary they hoped would be picked up by sci-fi or the history channel—if they were lucky.

It's not that Maria believed in Aliens, she believed in her brothers work and going where the money was. Apparently in the middle of the desert as close to Area 51 as they could get without being arrested was where the money was.

She lifted her glasses off her forehead and squinted down the road, metal glinted in the distance. From behind her a couple of tourists (who were watching the camera crew) had also spotted the glint. One of them had a pair of binoculars.

"That's a shit load of cars, are they evacuating the entire base or something?"

"Joe!" Maria shouted at the camera man, he had just finished setting it up. He glanced up at her and followed her frantic pointing. "Can you get that on tape? Something must be happening!"

"What the hell?" her brother murmured behind her. The cars sped past, one slammed off the road nearby and a few men in uniforms jumped out.

"You need to vacate this area!" A man shouted at them.

"This is public property, we're outside of the fence." Her brother shot back standing firmly in the ground.

The man and two others came to a stand still nearby. Another moved toward the cameraman but was cut off by the two largest members of the crew and a couple of tourists. The guy stopped short and glared at the civilians.

"Whatever is going on the people deserve to know," Joe stated from behind his camera. Trucks were still passing by, tinted windows and clunky vans and a semi. "You can't hide the truth forever."

The man clenched his jaw and drew a weapon out of his pocket. "If you don't leave now you could die."

"Are you threatening us?" Maria spoke up moving towards the men.

"It's not a threat. It's a fact."

Before anyone could say anything else shouts raised the attention of everyone in the area. Explosions were occurring in the sky above them. Joe turned the camera skyward in time to catch several . . . vessels skyrocketing through the sky straight for the army base.

The explosion was caught on tape in a brilliant flash. The camera crew and tourists all gawked in awe as vans pulled to a stop around them—surrounding.

Area 51, the mecha of all UFO believers and conspiracy theorists had just been destroyed in a brilliant flash.

Maria had a bad feeling about the outcome of this particular documentary.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ 1-9-2009.


End file.
